In today's computing environments, there is an ever increasing presence of portable devices that provide a user access to both local computing resources on the portable platform, as well as access to remote resources via communication over a network. Because such platforms can be subject to malicious attack, either by way of malware, virus, or by physical theft of the platform, security concerns with regard to both data and software present on the platform, as well as unauthorized access to remote networks using the platform are of a concern.